


constellations

by julzli



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beer, Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Roadtrip, Stars, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julzli/pseuds/julzli
Summary: They've been on the road for who knows how long, and they both decide to sit at a rest stop on a mountain.





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for @/myfren on tumblr. this is for the tøp secret santa 2018 and i hope you like it <3

God knows how long Tyler has been on the road with Josh.

Josh is everything to Tyler, he wouldn't be alive without him. They've been on the road for at least a week, stopping at every fuel station along the way, charging their phones and buying food. 

Josh has been making sure how much money they have in their wallet, and plan to use some of the remaining money out of their credit cards when they don't have anything left in their pockets.

It's so late, the stars have been out who knows how long. Tyler looks over at Josh in the driver's seat, his eyes being more attracted to his sleeve tattoo. God, he loves that tattoo.

"I think it's time we take a break, we can watch the stars from this lookout." Josh says, glancing over at Tyler for a quick second, then putting his focus on the road once again.

For the last fifteen minutes, they've been driving up this mountain to find a lookout and rest point, there’s sure to be one somewhere. "Here." Tyler points to a dirt road just off the side of the main direction they're headed. There's a sign that says "Look Point and Rest Stop ahead". 

Josh slowly guides the car on the dirt road, the tyres hitting the gravel and slowly guides itself up the point. Eventually, they reach the point and Josh parks the car in one of the open parking spots. 

As soon as the car turns off, Tyler gets out of the car and heads towards a small lookout, railing stopping him from potentially slipping and falling down the steep mountain. 

There wasn't much to see, as it's completely pitch dark, but in the distance, Tyler can see small shines of light from nearby towns. It’s like the stars fell to the ground.

All the stars are bright, both on the ground and in the sky. Tyler looked over at Josh who was holding to cans of beer and smiling. Tyler loved how the moon had shone enough light for him to see Josh’s face and tattoos standing out.

Just by looking at him, Tyler could tell that Josh loved him to death and as he walked closer to Tyler, his cologne wafted under his nose slightly.

The smell, God, the smell of just him. His brown-black hair and his goddamn smile just sets him off. Tyler loves sleeping next to him and with him. His brown eyes are gorgeous too as well as the biceps the tattoo is on.

“You look beautiful.” Tyler finally had the balls to say something. Josh grinned, giving off a seductive and comforting vibe. “And what, you don’t?”

Josh hands a beer to Tyler, then both of them crack open the cans in sync. Tyler takes a long sip first, however Josh doesn’t. He’s too busy staring at Tyler, his Adam’s Apple sticking out of his throat and eyes half-lidded. 

Josh stops staring and takes a sip too. When they both finish, Josh sighs and says “I’m so glad I get to see the stars with you, and honestly there’s no one else I’d rather be here with than you.” while looking up at the sky.

Tyler smiles and mutters “Oh stop it, you.” under his breath. They both feel such a magnetic pull to each other that they move closer to each other, eyes still focused on the sky. Once their shoulders touch. Josh wraps his arm around Tyler’s waist and pulls him even closer.

“I’m glad we ran away, like seriously. This is heaven.” Tyler says, burrowing his head in Josh’s neck and his voice slightly muffled. “Don’t get too comfortable, we have to sleep soon and I don’t want your drool on my neck.” Josh chuckles slightly.

Tyler smirks and kisses Josh’s neck, jaw and cheek. Josh blushes at the notion but doesn’t say anything, instead he moves his face away from Tyler to tease him. “C’mon, lemme kiss you.” Tyler whines.

Josh keeps moving his face away, holding in his laughter. A few minutes of this passes and eventually Tyler manages to kiss him on the lips and lingers there for a while. Josh doesn’t push away though and just smiles in the kiss.

“Stop being so cute.” Josh says pulling away from Tyler’s lips. Tyler leans his head on Josh’s shoulder. “I can’t help it when I’m around you,” Tyler blushes and closes his eyes. “you make me feel so loved.”  
Josh sighs and caresses Tyler’s cheek while looking up at the stars. “Look at how many constellations there are,” Tyler looks up too. “I would give you each and every star in the sky if I could.” Josh finishes his sentence and pulls Tyler closer.

“Dude.” Tyler pulls away to look in Josh’s eyes. Josh tilts his head and give the anxious boy a confused look. “That’s fucking cheesy.” Josh rolls his eyes and looks towards the horizon.

Tyler on the other hand is feeling slightly more flirty than usual. He sneakily wraps his hand around Josh’s waist, pulling him closer for a second then slapping his ass out of nowhere.

Josh jumps with surprise and shoots a flustered look at Tyler who is currently giving him a mischievous smile. Josh rolled his eyes, a slight blush plastered on his cheeks. He proceeded to pull away from Tyler’s grasp and head towards the car.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Tyler asks and quickly steals a look at Josh’s ass. “‘M going to sleep. We can open the car skylight to see the stars to help us drift off.” Josh unlocks the car.

“Okay, be there in a minute.” Tyler looks back up at the stars and just inhales the forest air. There is simply no other place he’d like to be. He loves Josh and Josh loves him. Tyler is happy and content with the fact that he’ll be sleeping under thousands of constellations, each star glistening with light and wonder.

Tyler prays that this is how he is going to spend every night with Josh on the road. Away from society, away from family, just them two under the stars in the eyes of gods and goddesses painted in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i am @/neeongraveestones on tumblr


End file.
